


our love is tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard is to be married, but he can't bring himself to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our love is tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> yooo this was something some ppl wanted me to write so here it is!

Vegard stood in front of the mirror, buttoning up his shirt. His hands were shaking, fingers fumbling with the buttons.  
His heart was beating hard in his chest. Today was the day. Today was the big day. He was getting married. He wasn't really excited, he was scared, anxious, really only wanted to not show up to the wedding at all.

There was a knock on the door, and Bård pushed open the door a moment later, peering in cautiously. When he saw that Vegard wasn't doing anything he wasn't meant to see, he stepped inside and shut the door after him.  
His face was rid of all emotions, calm and cold, and lips pressed tightly together. He avoided Vegards eyes by any means necessary.

Vegard felt his throat tighten and his heart hurt as he looked at his younger brother in the mirror, watch him look away and see the corners of his mouth pull down, his lower lip trembling slightly. He covered his face with his hands and ran them up over his eyes and into his hair, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard.

”So..” He pushed himself away from the door, pacing over the bathroom floor slowly. ”You ready?”  
Vegard chuckled nervously, still fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. ”Not really.”  
Bård turned to him and looked him in the eye, and once more he felt his heart hurt. He couldn't go through with this.

”Need some help?” Bård stepped towards him.  
”Please,” Vegard dropped his arms to his side and lifted his chin as Bård buttoned his shirt. His eyes scanned over Bårds face, silently pleading for him to look at him, to give him a sign, anything. But Bård didn't look at him, he kept his eyes on the shirt, brows furrowed as he got the last button into the hole.  
”Need some help with the butterfly as well?” He asked, still not meeting his eyes.  
Vegard swallowed, ”uh.. yeah.” He nodded and handed him the piece of cloth, their hands touching momentarily, and Vegard could swear Bårds fingers lingered against his skin, but he was too scared to hope, and ignored it, closing his eyes as his heart skipped a beat.

Bård pulled up the collar and wrapped the short silk around his neck, starting to tie it. His lips had parted slightly, and he was breathing slowly through his mouth, eyes still locked on what was right in front of him.  
When the butterfly had been tied and Bård had rolled the collar back down, smoothing it out, his breath was starting to hitch in his throat, and his hands kept going in the same repetitive motion, running slowly over the collar and onto his brothers chest, over and over again.

Vegard knew he had to say something now. It was supposed to be forgotten, never brought up again, they had agreed, but that simply wasn't possible. Not in the position they were in, their bond was too deep.  
”Bård,” He started, lowering his chin again, and the brothers blue eyes finally met his. He couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to say, there was a swelling pain spreading through his chest, one that was planted the day they first ventured into that which was forbidden and grotesque, when their lips first met, and since that day it had only spired and bloomed, flourishing inside him and growing larger every time he looked at Bård.

He took a deep breath and manned up to speak, but before he could utter a word, Bårds grip on his collar tightened and he pulled him in close, dipping his head down to catch his brothers lips with his own. And that was all it took.  
There was no use for words, Vegard knew that when they kissed. Everything was clear and everything felt better, all of his worries had gone away, he realized as he cupped his brothers face and backed up against the wall, knowing that the younger man would follow.  
Bårds lips were soft against his, lingering as he just breathed hard through his nose and gripped his brothers shirt harder, knuckles becoming white. He parted his lips and licked against Vegards lips, and Vegard let him in, deepening the kiss and pulling him closer by wrapping his arm around Bårds neck.

Vegards heart was beating faster than ever and his skin prickled as Bårds fingers caressed his neck, lips still pressed against his own, shifting against each other. He was more sure now than ever before that he couldn't go through with this.

”Bård,” he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Bårds, lips ghosting over his skin and eyes gazing into the younger ones bright ocean eyes. His hand trailed up his chest and the other one fiddled with the dirty blonde hair on the back of his head.  
”Don't say anything,” Bård tried to sound threatening, but failed as his voice broke, and kissed him again, biting gently at his lower lip in hope of distracting him.  
Vegard momentarily gave in and kissed back, a low groan disappearing against Bårds lips, but the ache in his heart wouldn't go away, in fact it only became stronger.  
”No,” He muffled against his lips and managed to push him back. ”Bård I- I can't go through with this.”

”Vegard! Please don't-” Bårds voice broke again, and a muffled sob escaped his lips. ”Please just don't say anything.” He kissed him once, lightly.  
”But I can't. I can't- I-” Vegard stuttered. ”I don't want anyone other than you!”  
Bård smiled sadly, and a tear dripped down his cheek. ”God, you're so fucking stupid.” He said as he kissed him again, getting more desperate. He snaked his arms around the elder man and pulled him closer. ”Why can't you do as I say for once?” he whispered against his lips.

”I love you,” Vegard whimpered as he pulled away, quickly pushing forward again and clashing against his brothers mouth.

They stood like that for a few minutes, but for them, it felt like an eternity.  
If they had any choice in this situation, they'd pick each other. They'd always pick each other. But this once, that wasn't an option, and that hurt.  
Bård knew this. He knew and understood that this was hopeless, that no matter how much he loved the other man, it could never be, and whatever it was they were doing would only end badly. That was why it was with a heavy heart he broke away and cupped Vegards face, looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes. ”Listen..” He breathed. ”You have to go through with this.”  
”No,” Vegard swallowed, his eyes becoming blurry because of tears.  
”Yes. You have to listen to me, and do as I say!” Bård sniffled, tears running freely now. ”This won't work, and you know it! You have a chance at something good here, you gotta take it!”  
”No, I don't want to. I don't care what people think, I just want to be with you!” Vegard felt a tear run down his cheek. ”Please don't make me go through with this.” He whispered.

”sshh, it's okay, it's okay.” Bård leaned his head against Vegards, wiping away the tears in his face with his thumbs. ”You can do it.”  
”It's not fair,” Vegard sobbed, breathing quickly through his mouth.  
”This is the way it's gotta be big brother,” bård leaned closer and kissed the corner of his mouth. ”I love you, but we both know its gotta end now.”

”But-” Vegard started, but Bård silenced him, kissing him hard. Tears were running freely down the younger brothers face, mixing into their kiss, getting lost between their feverish and needy movements. They clung to each other, desperate for those last moments, hands roaming and touching anything they could, tongues entwining and spit mixing, moans drowning inside the others lips and heartbeats quickening and racing.  
Vegard dug his hands into Bårds hair and pressed him closer, softly kissing his lips over and over again, each kiss a fond memory he would keep with him everywhere. He kissed his cheeks, moved his lips up to his forehead and kissed him there, then he kissed his damp eyelids, the tip of his nose, and then once again his lips, lingering there for a moment before moving down to his throat, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He took a deep breath at the shirt Bård was wearing. His expensive cologne which he only put on for special occasions reeked of him, but underneath the strong smell, Vegard could sense the smell he recognized. The smell of Bård which he held so dear, and he shut his eyes and smiled. 

”Alright,” he resigned, muttering against his brothers neck. ”I'll do it.”  
Bårds arms around him tightened for a moment, and then he pushed him away, an awkward giggle in his throat as he wiped his face.  
”So I guess thats it then..” Bård said quickly, brushing it away.  
”..Yeah,” Vegard replied, sniffling. They had had their moment of tears and confessions, but now it was over. This time for real. 

They left the house in a hurry, got into the car and headed for the barn, set as the location of the wedding. They didn't say a word the entire way, Bård focused on the road as he drove, and Vegard looked out the window. Occasionally, he shot a glance over at his little brother, but he didn't seem to notice.

When they arrived at the place, Bård parked the car and turned of the engine. He didn't get out of the car though, he just gripped his thighs hard and stared out the front window at the barn in front of them.

”Well, here I go!” Vegard gripped the handle and was about to pull it open, taking one final glance at his younger brother, but as he did so, Bård reached over and gripped his neck, pulling him back and kissing him again. It wasn't a soft kiss this time, nor was it a very passionate one either. Bårds lips were firm and it was just a kiss to end things with, saying goodbye and leaving behind all those memories. Away with every other kiss in the past, every touch and every breath ghosting over the others skin. Gone were the 'I love you's' and the nights spent together, leaving only behind their careers. After all, this didn't mean their partnership was over, this just meant that they had to shut out their feelings.

When they broke apart, they looked at each other for a while, breathing heavily, Bårds eyes on Vegards parted lips, and then they darted up to his eyes. They smiled politely, the smile they always gave the press, and both of them knew it wasn't a sincere smile, but with a nod they both got out of the car.

Standing inside the church, Vegard shot a glance at Bård, and Bård looked back, and they both had a look in their eye that neither would ever forget. The pain in Vegards chest had dulled, but he knew it wouldn't ever disappear completely.


End file.
